Hate
by Jiade-103
Summary: Hate card. the hate card takes over sayorans body sukura doesnt understand whats going on and gets emotionally hurt.


_**Sakura Kinomoto **is a kind, generous girl, she is also the master of the clow cards or should I say Sakura Cards, She has these mind-blowing, big emerald eyes that can see right through you right into your soul, She has a cute petite nose, her ears are small and round. She has long, tanned legs and seem to glow when she steps into the light, her hourglass figure mesmerizes all the guys, her arms and hands are small and slender. Her auburn hair was shoulder length and made all the guys swoon, But out of all of these traits her lips over power them all. Sakura's lips were perfect! Not to big, not to small but just right with a very light natural shade of pink. They hypnotized anyone who looked at them. Everyone wanted to kiss them but unfortunately her kiss wanted, needed, longed for, someone else._

_**Li Sayoran **is a mysterious boy, he is top of his classes, next to Sakura of course, he has helped Sakura find numerous clow cards. He has big amber eyes that seem to be hiding something way down deep. The only eyes that Sakura cant see through. He, as well as Sakura, has a petite nose, his face is much like Sakura's actually but his body, DAMN you don't want to get in a fight with him. You see Sayoran's body was very toned, he had a 12-pack and his muscles didn't bulge out but you could tell they were huge. But in total he was a tall, skinny, strong, handsome guy, his hair was chocolate brown and man-o-man was it messy, but in a sexy way all the girls wanted him. Just like Sakura, Sayoran's lips were perfect. He wouldn't kiss anyone though. It would seem that his kiss belongs to another._

"_Sakura!" Sayoran yelled frustrated. Him and Sakura are working on a project together for English. They are supposed to be writing a story whatever one person writes you cant erase. But you can continue it. But Sakura was too busy starring at a guy to hear Sayoran yelling._

"_Sakura!" He yelled again. When she didn't answer he began to write, out of anger of course. He read it out loud knowing Sakura wouldn't be paying attention._

"_There once was a girl named Sakura, She lived in a box with one million chocolate bars and was fat, fat, fat! She fell in-love with a boy, she starred at him all through English class, but the boy wouldn't love the girl because she was so fat. So Sakura went to a sorceress and she turned her into a chipmunk. A very fat chipmunk, Sakura ate all her chocolate and ran as fast as she could till she bumped into a tree and knocked a boy named Sayoran out of the tree and he fell on her killing her with no regrets." Sayoran started laughing._

"_What's so funny" Sakura asked annoyed, he had brought her out of her trance with all his laughing. Sayoran showed her the paper, and she started reading._

"_Sayoran!" Sakura shrieked. And then started writing._

'_But Sayoran, as fat as he was didn't know that Sakura, the Chipmunk, could turn into a girl whenever she wanted, so what Sayoran really landed on was a girl, a very beautiful and skinny girl who he fell madly in love with and she just left him there wishing with a simple "you PIG!". Sakura went to the guy she was starring at and..' Sayoran took the paper and started writing outloud._

"_And he brushed her off like she was a leaf and she ran back to Sayoran but he too brushed her off like a leaf and walked away for she had bewitched him and now he was back to normal, who could love a chipmunk anyways? The End"_

"_Sayoran you little incociderate jackass! I hate you" Sakura screamed loud enough for everyone to hear and then she ran out of the classroom and fell against a large cherry tree where all the cherry blossoms where falling. She sighed deeply. And fell asleep. When she woke up she wasn't alone. There was a boy beside her. She looked at him and relized much to her pleasure, that it was Sayoran. she was going to hit him or something but she didn't, he just looked so peaceful, he had fallen asleep where Sakura was. Originally he came out to apologize but when he saw her asleep he also somehow fell asleep._

"_Sayoran?" Sakura said softly._

"_huh?" Sayoran said opening his eyes._

_Sakura smiled and started laughing lightly_

"_What?" Sayoran said slightly annoyed_

"_Nothing." Sakura said slyly_

"_uh huh right, spit it out" _

"_Its just you look so ugly when your awake but when your sleeping you look so peaceful and cute" _

"_Thanks for the compliment Sakura." Sayoran said. Then it donned on him "Wait! I am so not ugly when I'm awake!" he screamed._

"_Yes you are." Sakura replied and then started running knowing that Sayoran would get upset._

"_Sakura get back here" Sayoran yelled_

"_In your dreams" Sakura said _

"_Oh no you don't" Sayoran chuckled. And grabbed Sakura's waist and swung her around. It was quite the sight, quite romantic. Until they felt something, a clow card then suddenly Sayoran dropped Sakura_

"_ouch!" Sakura complained "Sayoran that hurt"_

"_Don't call me Sayoran." Sayoran said dangerously._

"_But Sayoran—" Sakura started_

"_I said don't call me Sayoran" He yelled angrily_

"_But I…" She stuttered. Sayoran had never bin like this before. She started to cry. "I'm sorry." She wept. And ran away_

"_Sakura!" Sayoran called after her. She didn't hear him. He didn't know why but he felt like he was missing something_

"_Sayoran!" Tomoyo and Eriol said sternly_

"_Yeah?" _

"_How could you say that to Sakura?" Tomoyo yelled enraged _

"_do what?"_

"_Spin her around like you two were the best of friends or even a couple and then drop her and tell her you hate her and tell her to never call you Sayoran again. You made her cry and you don't even care!" Eriol screamed_

"_I didn't do that" Sayoran furiously said_

"_Yes you did, we heard you and we watched you" _

"_I have to go" Sayoran said and ran off._

_For weeks this happened. Every time Sayoran and Sakura were having a good time he would start hating her and then he wouldn't remember doing it and most of the time no one was there to witness it so it was even more confusing. _

"_I've got it!" Sayoran screamed out loud. It was in the middle of lunch and everyone minis Sakura who was now avoiding Sayoran because he had seriously hurt her the past few weeks so she was eating lunch alone._

"_Huh?" Tomoyo said confused._

"_What do you have?" Eriol asked_

"_The reason I cant remember what happened."_

"_huh? What's the reason?" Tomoyo asked eagerly _

"_it's a clow card." Sayoran explained._

"_How do you know?" _

"_because every time I do something mean to Sakura I feel a clow card first"_

"_well why don't you capture it?"_

"_Because its inside me. I think it's the hate card"_

"_Well why does it make you only hate Sakura?"_

"_I don't know. But one time it talked to me. It told me that I hated Sakura. It told me that I hate to attack her. Of course I didn't. it always makes me insult her or something. It told me that I had to get rid of the one that cares for me the most. I have no idea what it meant but then Sakura started to cry and the hate disappeared. I don't understand why does it stop when she cries?" Sayoran half asked half explained._

"_DO you know what this means?" Tomoyo squealed happily _

"_That the card is crazy?" Sayoran asked_

"_No! it means that you love Sakura"_

"_WHAT!" Sayoran screamed_

"_That's why it stops when she cries, because when she cries you cant stand it, you even told me that you hate it when she cries, that's when you feel for her the most, that's when you want to just hug her and make it all better that's why the hate disappears, you make it go away with love, the opposite of hate—" Eriol stated _

"_is love" Sayoran finished his sentence._

"_exactly" Tomoyo squealed _

"_but I don't love Sakura, its only infatuation. And it didn't say that it had to get rid of the one the that I care for most. It said it had to get rid of the one that cares for me the most." Sayoran stated_

"_That just means Sakura loves you too. If you only attack her than she's the one that cares for you most." Tomoyo said excitedly_

"_I don't believe you" Sayoran said._

"_It's true. Sayoran you have to fight the card, I don't know how but you have to. You can't hurt Sakura anymore; she's not hanging out with us anymore because you hurt her so much. You have to fix it" Eriol added_

"_fine where is she?" Sayoran asked_

"_why?" Tomoyo questioned_

"_In order to fight it I need to summon it, and to summon it I need to be with Sakura so where is she?"_

"_behind the school in the cherry tree" Eriol answered_

_Sayoran ran to the tree as fast as he could. And there she was, in the cherry tree all alone, thinking._

"_Sakura" Sayoran called startling the girl so much that she started to fall. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!" Sakura screamed and closed her eyes. Sayoran caught her like it was nothing and they smiled at each other. Then they felt it again, the card. It made Sayoran drop Sakura. But he was still holding her arm. He could let her leave. The card started to talk to him and only him Sakura had to watch in horror as Sayoran dropped to the ground. ' kill her' the card said 'no' Sayoran said as best he could. ' you hate her, you want her dead, kill her, you must kill her' 'NEVER' Sayoran screamed ' you hate her' the card said using all its power trying to make him kill her ' no I don't hate her' he whispered harshly 'yes you do' it hissed ' no I love her' he whispered which was all he could muster ' no you hate her' it said weakening. As the fight between Sayoran and the card continued Sakura was standing watching as Sayoran clutching the ground with both hands for dear life. _

"_Sayoran, please talk to me" Sakura begged and she kept begging. _

'_you hate Sakura' it sad again weakening even more till Sayoran couldn't take it anymore. He screamed out loud, unintentionally of course, "I DON'T HATE SAKURA!" "kill her" it said out loud the sound came form everywhere "No" he said angrily. " you hate her" it said. "No, I don't hate her" Sayoran said " get out of my body" _

"_NO! not until you kill her, she's the one that cares for you the most. Kill her! She's the one that loves you, kill her, kill her!" it screamed forcing out all of its power into him._

"_no," he said as loud as he could. _

"_Why!" it screamed_

"_because I love her" he whispered._

"_what?" it said angrily " you cant you hate her"_

"_I can," he whispered " I love her" He screamed. Sakura took a step backwards, she didn't know that he loved her, then all the sudden a glowing red circle came out of Sayoran's heart. Sakura watched it as it took the form of a woman, a woman with devil horns and a tale, it was a red woman, very beautiful, it lunged at Sakura who at the moment was frozen on the spot. Sayoran got up and stood in front of Sakura. The woman stopped._

"_Sakura" Sayoran said with the remainder of him breath " it's a clow card, seal it" and with that Sayoran fell to the ground. In a hurry to see if Sayoran was ok Sakura sealed the card._

"_Sayoran!" Sakura shrieked and put his head on her lap. _

"_I…I'm sorry I hurt you Sakura" Sayoran whispered Horsley _

"_It's okay, its okay Sayoran, its all over" she reassured _

"_No its not" Sayoran said not wanting to tell Sakura what he knew he would have to_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The hate card was made to kill, I got it out of my body but it took my soul with it, Sakura I'm going to die." Sayoran explained " it warned me, but I couldn't let it make me kill you, I wouldn't do it"_

"_Sayoran you cant die" Sakura said crying_

"_Sakura please don't cry, I'm happy I promise" Sayoran said smiling_

"_how can you be happy?"_

"_I'm happy that you're okay, that's all I need to know, if your okay I'm happy." _

"_Sayoran please don't leave me." Sakura pleaded _

"_Sakura, before I die I want you to know something,"_

"_Your not going to die" Sakura interrupted_

"_don't be foolish I can feel my energy leaving me I'm dieing Ill be dead soon so please listen."_

"_But.."_

"_Please Sakura, for me" he begged " I want you to know that I love you, and if you love me than I will always be in your heart. My energy is almost gone. Goodbye Sakura" Sayoran whispered and then his eyes closed and he went limp._

"_Sayoran. Sayoran? Sayoran!" Sakura screamed. " Sayoran I love you. I need you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Now its to late." Sakura whispered and she cried and cried and cried and cried. Holding Sayoran's lifeless body in her arms she looked at his peaceful face, he was smiling, she brushed some of the hair away from his face and kissed him softly. Its was only a 2 second kiss but she had always wanted to do that. Suddenly his body started to move._

"_Sakura" he whispered. His eyes slowly started open_

"_Sayoran!" Sakura squealed " I love you I really, really love you , please don't leave me again."_

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you, I love you too" Sayoran laughed. Sakura helped him to his feet and stared in his amber eyes, they started moving closer to one another. Then Sayoran leaned in and they kissed. A perfect ending? Or A perfect beginning? You decide_

_The end_


End file.
